Ashlai's Ascension
by AdamH312
Summary: Ashlai a strong force sensitive from the Empire homeworld of Dromund Kaas is selected for the Sith Trials. She is about to embark on the most dangerous challenge of her life. Using her will and her innate connection to the Dark Side, she will face trials and battles that will test her to her limits and beyond.


**Sith Academy**

**Korriban**

Ashlai stepped off the turbo-shuttle which had brought her to the Sith Academy. She had been taken from her world of the Imperial Capital Dromund Kaas to train and become Sith. She was only twenty and despite having Force Potential, she had been working in her father's farm which provided for the Imperial Military. Now she had a new destiny.

Moving towards the Academy she began to take in the sight of the tombs and the Academy itself. As she walked she felt uneasy_ 'Wow I need to keep aware of myself here. I put one foot wrong and I am definitely dead.' _ Her training blade sat on her back, which gave her some feeling of security.

Arriving at Overseer Mastore's chambers she was immediately was given her first task.

"_Welcome Acolyte to the Sith Academy. . Your first task is to collect a tablet from inside the Tomb of Ajunta Pall. It is infested with K'lor'slugs who won't pose you a problem. Still I want you to be careful"_

"_I will do as you say Overseer. I look forward to proving myself"_

Overseer Mastore laughed. _"That's the spirit Acolyte. I sense great potential in you, I will do my utmost to make sure that is achieved."_

"_Yes Overseer." _

Bowing Ashlai turned and began her way to the tomb. She knew that this was going to be straight in at the deep end with things getting serious quickly.

As she entered the tomb, she drew her weapon. Using her developing force sense she reached out to see what was ahead. Noticing a K'lor'slug she immediately force jumped towards it, slicing it in two. Exhilarated, she turned and faced the creature which was now writhing in its death throes. Suddenly she saw two larger ones approaching quickly. The Dark Side of the Force she could feel was calling to her, promising power if she just gave in.

After a brief hesitation she grasped it and used it to send a powerful shock wave towards them, ripping the creatures apart and splattering them against the opposite wall. Her eyes surveyed the scene, suddenly no longer the green they were but now a sulphuric yellow. She could feel the Dark Side thundering through her, the feeling of fear replaced with anger and the thrill of the power she now had.

Quickly she stretched out with the Force to see what was ahead and noticed that it was now more sharper with the Dark Side fuelling it. After a few moments she found the chamber ahead empty. Walking slowly forward she made sure her training blade was in a ready position. _'Hmm at least I have breathing space...'_ she mused as she took in the scene in front of her.

Shifting her black hair out of her face she continued to move, making sure she made as little sound as possible. Her heart raced as she spotted what she was looking for, immediately going over and making sure she had secured it safely. _'Now back I go to Overseer Mastore...at least I didn't die in my first trial. If I have anything to do with it I wont die at all!'_

Arriving back at the Academy Ashlai noticed something different. People were giving her a wider berth were as before they didn't even notice her. She realised then the truth. The Dark Side of the Force was radiating out of her, projecting an aura of menace and power. Feeling elated she made her way swiftly to Overseer Mastore to report her success.

"_Excellent Acolyte. I feel the Dark Side strongly surging through you...I foresee you will become a strong and influential Sith..."_

Ashlai smiled in warm pleasure. However she kept silent.

"_Now for your next trial. You are to now recover an unknown crystal from in the Tomb of Marka Ragnos. I am not sure what it is but I am certain that it is at least an excuse to get more experience of dangerous situations. Dealing with the nearby revolting workers will give you valuable combat skills and also help with the security of that area. Also mind the monsters inside too."_

Ashlai's pulse quickened. _"I understand Overseer. I can see what you are trying to do and I am humbled by your generosity."_

_"You are welcome, however this is a one off thing. Generosity is not the way of the Sith. I still have high hopes for you. Do not let me down."_

Hurrying through the Valley of the Dark Lords, Ashlai decided to keep her senses sharp. She could see other Acolytes moving past on their trials, though none seemed to spare her even a second glance. Many had fear in their eyes and some looked like they somehow knew what horrible fate was awaiting them. Ashlai however kept moving and made sure her concentration never wavered.

As she stepped inside the tomb itself, she quickly immersed herself in the shadows. Using them to her advantage, she moved slowly forward. The tomb was a welcome relief from the afternoon sun, so she decided that she would linger here and explore while she went on completing her trial.

Ashlai stretched out with the Force as she tried to gain her bearings. The coolness of the Tomb was a blessed respite from the harsh Korriban climate. She also felt that she could also gain some solitude for a while as she accomplished her task. She wasn't really into being the centre of attention so the silence around her brought comfort rather than caused her fear.

After concentrating she noticed several people where in the Tomb already, though one was seriously injured. He could faintly hear his screams although she wasn't really going to try and save him. She slipped through, making sure that the other acolytes had no way of knowing she was there. She stopped when she felt the Force suddenly ripple.

_'That didn't feel good. This tomb feels very dangerous...need to watch my step'_ she mused to herself.


End file.
